1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A so-called stack projection technique in which a projection image is formed by overlapping projection images of a plurality of projectors on a common screen has been known. The stack projection is used for forming a three-dimensional image by a plurality of projectors or for forming a projection image with high luminance, for example. In the stack projection, it is necessary to overlap the plurality of projection images with high precision in order to enhance the quality of the formed projection image.
In response to such a request, the stack projection is executed by performing the following correction processing in a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4168024, for example. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4168024, a control apparatus controls two projectors to alternately project coordinate pattern images and controls a common measurement camera to capture projection images of the respective coordinate pattern images. The control apparatus executes processing for calculating correction data of the respective projectors by using the captured images.
Here, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4168024, the control apparatus is required to control the respective projectors to cooperate in order to cause the respective projectors to display the coordinate pattern images. In addition, there is a possibility that the number of processes and processing time for the correction significantly increase since the correction is performed for each projector. As described above, there is a possibility that a system configuration and system control become complicated and increase in size and processing efficiency is degraded in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4168024.
Incidentally, a positional relationship among projectors changes over time, and there is a problem that degradation of image quality is incurred in an image display system which performs image display processing for combining a plurality of projection images, such as the stack projection. Therefore, it is necessary to simply and quickly execute adjustment and correction processing to achieve a desired relationship among the projection images, namely so-called stack correction for correcting deviation of the projection images on the image display system which performs such image display processing and the projectors which configure the system are required.
In addition, downsizing and general use of the configuration, cost reduction, resource saving, facilitation of fabrication, enhanced convenience (usability), and the like have been required for the image display system which forms an image by combining a plurality of projection images and the projector as movie media using three-dimensional images have been widely distributed and movie media have been diversified.